I am nothing without you
by vickay
Summary: Kagome finds out something that will change her life forever. Will things be the same ever again?


Hey guys! So I read the new prompts for thedeadliestsin for February and I was feeling kind of inspired.. And guilty for not writing in so long but forgive me?! I have excuses, viable ones I pinky swear!

I'm going with prompt 2 and 4 respectively. The idea just popped in my head literally as I finished reading the prompts. Hope you like it :D!

Prompt 2; 2. "You are everything I never knew I wanted." - Author Unknown.

& Prompt 4; "Being deeply loved gives you strength; deeply loving someone gives you courage." - Lao Tzu

* * *

**I am nothing without you**

Kagome looked at the little white stick clutched in her shaking hands with horror as tears travelled down a well known path. _'P-pr-Pregnant?'_

She flinched as soft arms enveloped her shaking frame and soothing words echoed around the tiled walls of the bathroom. Her tear stained eyes met those of her comforter, Keiko. _'Technically, this is all her fault. If she had never introduced me to her boyfriend, to her friends, to h-him I would have blissfully unaware that youkai existed outside the Feudal Era. I would have been blissfully unaware of him. I would never have fallen in love with him. I would never have to feel the pain of unrequited love again. I would never be pregnant with his child..'._

No. Kagome could never blame a child for her problems. This child would be loved even if it cost her what little emotion he felt for her. She had always known that Hiei had no desire for children. He was still consumed by his own self loathing to think about loving her never mind their unborn child. Even if this child lost her her place in his bed she would love it unconditionally, like she did its father. Unstable blood or not. This child was partly made up of the male she loved and that alone granted the foetus her unadulterated love.

"Kagome. You're going to have to tell him. You know that right? He has the right to know that he's the father?"

"I know Keiko. H-he's going to hate me for this isn't he? He's going to leave me right? I-I know he doesn't care for me Keiko, but I need him. NEED him. Keiko, I love him and I'm scared. I don't want to loose him." Kagomes voice, hoarse with tears, finished on a whisper. Keiko had never seen her friend look more alone in her life. Stupid baka Hiei. He should be the one hear for her when she has problems. That emotionally stunted little baka just didn't realise how important he was to Kagome? Hell, all of them loved him! He was their friend even if he didn't realise it. However, Kami help him if he denied her and this child because Yusuke didn't stand a chance in hell of saving the hybrid if she got her hands on him.

"Hush Kagome, everything's going to be alright." Keiko rocked her gently as she silently prayed to whatever Kami was listening that her soothing promises would be turned into reality. It was in Hiei's hands now.

* * *

Kagome felt her stomach knot further as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Hiei came to her every evening just after dark. Every evening for the past two years he had turned up without explanation and he would stare into Kagomes eyes, trying to decipher something within them before she would break eye contact with a blush and direct him towards a table where a hot meal was already waiting. Their activities for the evening depended on his mood, sometimes they would sit there in silence with her silent support just soothing his temper, other nights they would talk about a variety of things, the topics never ending and frequently there were nights when they would make love. Those nights were her favour because they were the nights when she would see the most emotion from Hiei, even if the glint in his eye was merely lust. Kagome could turn a blind eye to that and pretend that he loved her enough to share this part of himself with her rather than the reality that for him it was probably only the indulgence of carnal desires. When she woke up in the morning she could lie there and almost feel his body pressed against her own, smell his musky scent surrounding her, taste him on her lips but the illusion would be shattered as soon as her eyes opened. At least until the evenings when he would come and reacquaint himself with her body and she would grasp everything of him that she could hoping that if she held on tight enough that she could keep him there permanently.

She was pulled out of her musings at the almost silent shuffling that she had grown accustomed too and recognised as Hiei. Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at him even as she heard her heart thunder in her chest. _'Damn it, I need to calm down. This could be our last night together and I want it to last as long as possible before he siphons this out of me, if I don't calm down he'll leave me too soon..'_ She was startled out of her inner thoughts by his deep, husky voice.

"Kagome?"

"Hiei" Kagome smiled gently as her azure eyes shone brilliantly. "How was your day? Are you hungry? I made some ramen noodles that Keiko left over earlier if you'd like?"

"Satisfactory, I sparred with Yusuke and Kurama at the compound, and your day?" He didn't even answer her question on food, his walking to the table and lifting his chopsticks answer enough. Hiei frowned though when he heard her heart speed up again, the onna was going to have a heart attack at this rate. _'She's hiding something from me, what is she hiding...and why?'_

He didn't like the idea of her not sharing herself with him. She obviously didn't wish to tell him what was bothering her, something obviously happened today. But what? He tucked into his noodles as he waited for her answer. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Me? T-today? Umm, nothing. Nothing at all. Keiko came to visit and we talked and she left food. We had lunch before I went to work. I only had two lessons today and they were advanced archery so I didn't have to do much. Sparring?" She grinned mischievously, " Who was victor today then, Yusuke seems to be getting even stronger these days I would think tha-"

"Onna-"

"Kagome."

"Kagome" Hiei narrowed his eyes and he dropped his chop sticks on the table, his own smirking itching to get out "You know better than to talk about other males in my company? Your questioning of my strength too. You know I handed the bakas' ass to him royally" He looked straight into her eyes ignoring the little niggle in his mind that told him to try and find out what was troubling her, this thought soon forgotten when Kagome moved her face closer too.

"Well I dunno Hiei, You could be lying to me for all I kno-" The rest of her word and sentence was lost as his lips pressed against hers almost gently. The next coherent thought crossed Kagomes mind when all off a sudden she felt a soft mattress beneath her as Hiei raised himself on his haunches to pull his shirt over his head.

"Stop"

He grinned at her, this wasn't the first time they had played these cat and mouse games. It kept their sex lives interesting and after he caught his prize he always was rewarded even if he didn't always show his appreciation for the onna below him. She knew he cared didn't she even if he couldn't say it outloud, he saw it on her face every time he looked at her. She understood him and loved him didn't she?

His hand moved dangerously up her thigh "Stop? Are you sure about that Kagome?" He sniffed delicately before a wicked grin crossed his features " Your body doesn't seem to want me to stop…"

He leaned down to kiss her softly before moving his mouth down her body, dropping kisses leisurely here and there.

"No Hiei, I mean it stop I-I can't Hiei we need to talk, right now Hiei. Stop kissing me dammit!" Hiei stopped in his tracks and looked up at her. Her face frozen in horror as she realised just where Hiei had kissed. _'Shit! My stomach, I have to tell him. Now before he realises. I can do this. I'm sorry Hiei. Please. Please forgive me._

Hiei stopped his exploration of her body at the tone of her voice wondering what was wrong. In the back of his mind he noted a strange scent that he had never sensed before but he wasn't really paying attention as his eyes slowly moved up her body to meet her vivid blue orbs.

"I'm so sorry Hiei, I didn't mean for it to happen. Please, Please don't hate me Hiei!" _'I love you Hiei, I always will._

Hiei felt his heart beat slow, _'What is she talking about? Has she cheated? What, WHAT?!'_

"What's going on Kagome?"

"I-I…I uh"

"Kagome." Tears streamed down her face as she tried to cover her body with her kimono nightgown that hung besode her head_. 'This is it, He's going to leave me'._ The tears streamed even faster down her cheeks for the second time today.

"Hiei, I'm pregnant" she whispered out. Time slowed to a standstill as she raised her head to look at him. He was looking at her with a look of utmost shock on his features. She closed her eyes as she waited for the shouting or even the slamming of the door that would take her soul mate with her. _'I will love this child, this baby will get me through this. I can do this. I love you Hiei.' _A warm hand wiping away tears from a cheekbone caused her to open her eyes. Hiei was still there comforting her. His face blank as he continued to wipe at her tears. The silence was deafening for Kagome as she waited for him to speak.

" I understand Kagome, if you need to terminate the pregnancy due to my heritage then.." Hiei never saw the hand flying at his face as a powerful smack echoed around the room. His Kagome was rather like leashed lightening he though as his hand reached up to prod the bright pink hand print on his pale cheek.

"How" She breathed out heavily, her cheeks flushed with fury "…HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO DESTROY THIS CHILD. THIS IS MY BABY, OUR BABY. FUCK HERITAGE AND FUCK MIXED BLOOD. I'LL KILL MY BABY FOR NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU HIEI."

"You want to keep this child" Hiei asked in shock and awe, he never thought he would be able to even have the probability to have a child because of his bloodline hence his outer negativity concerning children. It was an old defence mechanism, designed to stop him from being hurt to badly for craving something he would never have.

"Damn it Hiei, of course I'm keeping this child! And even if you say you'll leave I'm keeping it. I love you Hiei! Are you blind or stupid! I could never destroy something we made together. I know you hate me now and that I'm a nuisance but please don't try take my baby away from me. Loosing you is enough" Kagomes voice was lost as the tears streamed down her face once more. That was it. Her life with Hiei, no matter how small a part she played, was over.

"Our child."

Two sets of eyes clashed, one pair filled with determination and the other filled to the brim with something akin to hope.

"Our child, you thought I would leave you because you were pregnant?" His hand tilted her chin forcing her to retain eye contact with him even as she tried to squirm away. "I thought you were upset because you were pregnant with **my** child in the first place. Don't you know I need you to Kagome?"

"B-but you never said a-and you… You hate children!"

"We both are blind aren't we onna? I may seem like I dislike children but I'm scared and I behave like that because I never thought I'd have the chance to find love never mind children, don't** YOU** see? I need you Kagome too"

"…Find love? Does, does that mean that you lo-"

"Yes"

"And you don't hate me or the baby and your not going to leave."

"No baka onna!"

"Then why aren't we mated?"

"I didn't think you would want me for a mate. I thought I was just a bed partner. I knew you cared but I was scared to be rejected again."

"Baka Youkai!" Kagome could feel his smile against her lips as their fingers intertwined over her stomach. " I'm nothing without you Hiei."

"I Love you Kagome. I'm glad I finally had the courage to say it."

"I love you too… baka" Her giggles were muffled by another kiss.

* * *

Hieis growls and threats were calmed by Kurama placing a steadying hand on his arm only to return full force as another screech escaped his mate in the adjacent room. Two fucking hours of that desperate scream was more than enough for him. Didn't they realise he needed to be there with her? She needed him damn it!

"If you value that arm Kurama you had best remove it from my person before I remove it for you permanently." He threatened seething as he unclenched hand moved threateningly towards his katana.

"Patience Hiei, child birth is a painful experience for even the most experienced mother. Kagome is fine and hurting no more than normal. There is no need to be making threats. It will be over before you know it. Yukina and Genkai are doing their best."

Hearing his name bursting out from the other room Kuramas advice fell on death ears as he moved faster than could be stopped by Yusuke or Kurama into the birthing room.

"He's in for it now eh fox?" Yusuke choked out around his laughter. After the birth of Yukina and Kuwabara's daughter Mika last year where quiet gentle Yukina told Kazuma that she was going to make him push something out his ass and see how it feels Yusuke has learned that a woman giving birth was like a ticking time bomb.

"I hope your right Yusuke. Perhaps he'll listen to a friend trying to help after she purifies him to the seventh layer of hell." He was miffed but like Youko couldn't help but cackle when he hurt a masculine yelp.

Kagome cringed at the feeling of another set of contractions bursting forth. Stupid big babies. Why couldn't boys have babies. Why was she in so much Pai-"AHHHH HIIIIIIIIIIEEEIIIIIIII!"

Suddenly a warm hand was clasped in her own and the other was pressed to her forehead as soothing words where whispered in her ear.

"Sssh, now it's alright. I'm hear Kagome. Just push like Yukina's telling you too. Breath Onna"

"Push, you want ME to push. Oh I'll push alright. I'll push YOU of a FUCKING CLIFF BAKA! AHHHH Ow Ow HIEI IT HUUUUUURTS!"

Hiei yelped when Kagome squeezed his hand. '_Fuck she has a tight grip, I think she might have broke my sword hand. Crap!' "_I know it hurts anata. But the sooner you push the sooner it'll be over. OW! Kagome I want to be able to use that hand again some day!" He instantly regretted his words as his hand was dropped and Kagome looked at him with eyes full of tears and pain. _'Shit!'_ "OnnKAGOME! It's okay, I'm sorry for saying that, I know your hurting. Come on now you just need to keep pushing and it'll be all over soon. I promise." He looked deep into eyes as he pushed her sweaty bangs away from her face and linked their fingers before caressing his lips with hers and nearly choking with laughter at the soft words murmured against his lips.

"I'm never having sex with you again baka youkai."

"I love you too Kagome. Now are you ready to push Koi?"

She nodded and gripped his hands as she tried to listen to Genkais instructions. "Right Kagome, the babie's crowning and this is going to hurt okay but I need you to do one more big push, you got that? One big one right now!"

Kagome did as she was told and felt like she was going to be split in two as her lips parted with a silent scream. Hiei kissed away the tears and pressed his forehead against hers whispering words of adoration again and again as the pain washed through her body. Didn't anybody realise that seeing her in pain caused him pain too?

The room was quiet for a second before a squeal bounced off the paper walls. Kagome and Hieis heads shot up at the same time to see a small bloody body being wiped down by a cooing Yukina. They looked at each other the same thought at the forfront of their minds. _'Oh Shit we have a baby, our baby'. _Hiei stood up and walked towards the squirming babe and his hands reached out for his child instinctively and he wrapped his arms around the baby and looked down, a son. He was astounded by the love the small child commanded of his immediately. Hiei waited until Genkai cut the umbilical cord before placing him into the waiting pristine white blanket before moving back towards Kagome. He settled down next to her and brought their son around for her to see.

"Haru." Hiei looked down at Kagome as she nuzzled his shoulder to get a better look at Haru and put her hand out to caress his wrinkly little features. Haru opened his eyes lazily and blinked up at both of them through startling blue eyes that he shared with his mother. His pale skin and jet black hair a good indication of just who the boys father was.

"He's going to be powerful Kagome, can you feel it? The youkai is pouring out of his pours. He is a pure youkai, how?"

"I can feel it Hiei, but hey look who his mother is" She winked at him lazily before smiling into the kiss he gave her after grumbling about baka mates. " He's beautiful isn't he though. Haru. And he's all ours." She smiled down at him as she stroked the little tuft of hair on the very crown of his head, tilting her head to the side to give Hiei more access as he placed little kisses along its column before settling his head on her shoulder and clutching their son closer. " Yes kobito, he is beautiful and all ours and you're everything I never knew I wanted."

"But you do want us don't you Hiei?" Kagome closed her eyes as they began to fill with tears, the old fear of Hiei leaving rearing its ugly head again. Her body relaxed as kisses where placed to her eyelids.

"Like I could ever leave either of you after all we've been through. Aishiteru Kagome and Haru."

"Aishiteru Hiei."

* * *

...

...

...

...

So guys… What do ya think !? **Grins and blushes**


End file.
